


Chance Meetings

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, This is a bit all over the place, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit's movie storyline with a few twists and turns.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meetings

Ella realized that she could not get the apprentice, Kit, out of her mind, no matter what she did. When she was doing the chores, when she was cooking dinner, when she was out in the village, she found herself thinking about him.

He had been so kind, and so lovely. Ella had never truly been in any sort of interaction with a man, other than her father. And Kit had been.... a wonderful first man to meet. And he had said he'd hope to see her again. How she hoped for it, too. But she knew that it would most likely not happen. How was she to meet an apprentice of the castle again? 

She was visiting the village that day, completely lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice behind her: "Miss!"

She turned around in confusion, recognizing the handsome apprentice. He had a big smile on his face, but to Ella's surprise, as she noticed him, he walked towards the nearest alley, gesturing for her to follow, which, of course, she did.

"Mister Kit!" she said in delight as they reached the man's destination, in the safety and privacy of the alley. "What are you doing here?"

"I...", Kit was having a hard time finding the words to speak. He could not believe he had found her again. And now he could invite her to the ball personally. "There's going to be a ball at the castle in two weeks. I'd like for you to come."

Ella smiled softly, eyeing the young man curiously. He seemed so eager. He had clearly meant it when he had said he'd want to see her again. 

"Forgive me, but are you allowed to invite a commoner to such an event?"

Kit could have laughed. He was the prince. Surely he had a right. But he did not wish to laugh at her expense. He was merely happy that she didn't know who he was. 

And if he kept this conversation short, making sure that no one had the time to recognize him, perhaps he could keep it so.

"I think so", he smiled. "The prince is quite understanding. And besides, the ball will be for everyone. The commoners, as well", he handed the invitation to her, smiling brightly as their fingers brushed against each other for a moment. "Will I see you there?"

Ella looked into his eyes, knowing that she should not make such a promise, for she had no idea what her stepmother would say, but she simply couldn't say no to him. "You will."

Kit smiled just like he had the last time they had met. "I must go now, something urgent is going on", he said, smiling nervously as he began to head back towards the crowd. "I'll see you at the ball."

Ella nodded, smiling as she watched the man walk away. He was such a sweet gentleman, wasn't he? 

As she walked back towards where she had left her horse, she heard some women gossip about how the handsome prince had just been to the village. It was a shame that Ella had missed him.

Ella had been completely mesmerized by Kit at the ball. He had been such a wonderful dancer, and there was just something about him that made Ella's heart skip a beat. 

However, some of the magic lessened when Ella soon learned that Kit was no mere apprentice. He was indeed the prince. She felt very foolish for not realizing it that day in the village. It seemed obvious now.

"Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" Ella asked curiously as she and Kit walked through the gardens, not eager to go back to the hassle of the ball.

"I didn't want you to treat me differently", Kit smiled sadly, looking at Ella with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me to lie."

"It's alright", Ella promised, realizing that she had not been that truthful either. She had not told him her name. 

"What about you?" Kit asked, just as Ella had feared he would. "Did you lie to me about your identity?" He didn't seem angry, just confused. And Ella could understand why. She had called herself a commoner, yet here she was, wearing the most beautiful gown in the entire castle.

"No", Ella said softly. She realized it would just be better to tell the truth. He would find out eventually. "No. I'm no princess, Your Highness."

Kit said nothing for a while, just pondered on the words. He wondered if it would matter to his father as much as he claimed it did. The Grand Duke would certainly be furious if he found out that Kit was falling fast and hard for a commoner, but he didn't care. "So you are a good, honest country girl, then?"

"An honest country girl, anyway", Ella said. She didn't know where Kit was taking her, but they were reaching a different part of the garden, somewhat further away from everything else.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"I want to show you something", Kit smiled, and who was she to refuse?

Things had not quite gone as planned. Ella had not been paying attention to the time, and she had ended up running away from Kit with no time to explain anything. She hadn't wanted to leave. It was the last thing she wanted. But Kit couldn't know who she was, what she truly was. A ragged servant girl. And she doubted he'd be too pleased about the use of magic, either.

However, a few weeks later a proclamation came, calling out the girl in the glass slippers, asking her to come to the castle, for Kit wanted to marry her.

It was all Ella wanted, too. It was the only thing she had truly ever wanted for herself. But her stepmother had been there to ruin everything. 

She had smashed Ella's glass slipper from the magical night of the ball, and locked her inside the attic, making it impossible for her to reach out to her love, or to anyone, for that matter.

Days went by, and Ella was sure that there was no more opportunity left for her to find Kit, to stop her stepmother for whatever horrible things she had in mind. But luckily for Ella, even as she was losing her willingness to fight the inevitable, her mouse friends weren't. 

The morning of the third day of being locked up, the mice seemed to have found a way for Ella to escape. They gestured for her to come to the window by grabbing onto her skirts and dragging her towards the destination. 

Ella realized well enough to open the window, and for a moment she had no idea what the mice wanted, until she realized it. There was no way to climb down from this side of the house, but if she made it to the roof, there was a ladder on the other side. Surely it was worth a shot.

Have courage and be kind, Ella thought to herself before climbing out the window. She checked once more to see if there was anyone in the garden before she began her climb up to the roof. It was tricky, and she almost fell twice, but she made it. And just as she remembered, she found the rusty ladder on the other side of the house, and climbed down. 

She didn't hesitate for a moment after her feet hit the ground. She took the horse and rode off, unsure of where she was going. Perhaps she still had a chance to reach Kit.

Unfortunately, Ella's timing could not have been worse. Just as she had rode off to the complete other direction, the Grand Duke and the Captain arrived at Ella's home. 

Kit watched, hidden in plain sight, as both Drizella and Anastasia tried on the slipper. He felt an ache in his chest. The girl was not here. And this was the last house in the kingdom.

"Bad luck, ladies", the Captain said as he stood up, all ready to go.

"Fate may still be kind to us, girls", the mother of the two daughters spoke up, smiling at her daughters. The Grand Duke smiled back, seemingly in on whatever joke the woman was telling. 

Kit, on the other hand, was completely lost. But what happened next was the thing that truly caught his attention.

"That won't include her, will it?" Drizella asked.

Everyone in the room froze. 

"Her?" the Captain asked, glaring at the women. "Who is this 'her'?"

"No one", the mother said quickly. "No one at all."

"I don't believe you", the Captain said, walking over to the woman with a serious look on his face. "I'm going to ask you again. Are there any other women in this house?"

"No."

"She's lying", Kit said. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He took off his hat and hood, watching calmly as everyone in the room fell to their knees at the sight of their king.

"Your Majesty!" the woman gasped. "I-"

"Captain, please be so kind as to check the house", Kit said, ignoring the woman. "I know that she's in here. I can feel it."  
While the Captain did as requested, Kit waited. He knew that this was the house where he would find the woman he loved. The one he had longer for since the day he'd first set eyes on her.

"Your Majesty, she's not in here", the Captain said, after a while of searching, as he came down the stairs. "The attic door was locked, however, but there was no one inside. The window was open."

Kit turned his eyes to the mother. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea, Your Majesty", the woman blurted out. "She is no one of importance, I assure you."

Kit cursed under his breath, heading for the door. "Make sure that she doesn't go anywhere", he said to the Captain before walking off, and added in a whisper: "The same goes for the Grand Duke." He didn't like the way he had been smiling with that woman. 

"Where are you going, Kit?" the Captain asked.

"I'm going to find her."

Ella had been riding for a long time now, but she found herself back at the place where she had first met Kit. She realized now that she had nowhere to go. The palace guards would never let her inside, and even though she had friends in the village, she could not let herself become a bother to them. So now she was not only an orphan, but a homeless orphan, too.

She sighed, sitting on a rock, taking off her shoes as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. What a mess she'd gotten herself into. And now she had no idea how to get herself out of it.

"Miss!" her heart skipped a beat. No. It couldn't be. 

Ella looked up, to the same direction where she had first seen Kit ride from. But this time, instead of a worried look on his face, his smile was bright, and it sent Ella's heart leaping out of her chest.

"Mister Kit", she whispered as she stood up, completely forgetting that she wasn't wearing her shoes.

"It's you", Kit smirked as he walked over to her, looking so overjoyed. "I thought I'd lost you. I... I came looking for you, but...", he smiled softly. "You were already gone."

"Oh", Ella whispered, blushing. "I didn't know."

"How could you have?" Kit smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek ever so gently. "Who are you?"

Ella wondered long and hard about what she should say. She knew it was the moment to be honest. But she was no longer Ella, the girl she had been all those years ago. "I am Cinderella, Your Majesty."

Kit watched her for a moment without saying a word. "I... I have your slipper."

Ella nodded with a smile. "Would you like me to try it on to make sure-"

"No", Kit blurted out. "No. There's no need", he placed his other hand on Ella's cheek as well, cupping her face in his hands. "I know the love of my life when I see her", with that he pulled her in for a kiss, and she kissed back, burying her hands in his dark hair, holding him close. 

Neither of them wanted the moment to end, and the good part was that this time, there was no deadline for either one of them to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> The scenes may seem like they end a bit strangely, but it's only because I didn't include any of the other canon scenes (such as the secret garden scene), because I feel they would be 90% the same as in the movie.  
> Alright, so please understand that I do not know whether there was a ladder on the side of Ella's home. I just wrote it in for convenience. And also, at the end, it's not logical for Kit to find Ella immediately, but it's a fairytale romance, so I took some logical liberties :)


End file.
